Is it Love?
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: Haley's pregnant, Lucas tells Brooke his feelings, Karen gets cancer...
1. Chapter 1

AN-i wrote this on notepad, so i have some grammer and spelling misstakes..i apoligize.

i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Lucas looked at Nathan, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, man i'm terrified." Nathan looked as if he was going to cry.

"Haley's really pregnant?" Lucas was in shock, his Haley, havig a baby.

"I'm positive, we did the test three times, im really nervous Luke, are we ready for a baby?  
We hardly have enough money for ourselves? And what are my parents going to say, i know my moms going to love this idea."

"I dont know man, at least you guys are married, but haha man it was your idea to fuck her." Lucas smiled and hit his brother on the back. "Nate, im just messing with you."

"Yeah, Luke freaking halarious, wait till Brooke gets pregnant." Lucas's smile faded.

"I'm sorry luke, but if you just told her your feeligs..." Nathan boke off and looked around the room, Haley had gone out for a few hours with Peyton and brooke, to tell them the news.

"It doesnt matter...So your going to be a dad! Thats going o be some cray shit man." Lucas lughed.

"Haleys going to make a great mom." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, she really is."

"Brooke will too one day." Nate grinned.

"Yeah"

* * *

"Peyton, check out that hottie over there checking you out." Brooke grabbed peytons arm and slowley spun her around so she got a glance of the boy getting a slurpee.

"Brooke, he is not checking me out." Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and tried to keep walking.

"Pet, yes he his!" Brooke insisted.

"No! he isnt." Peyton kept walking.

"Hey!both of you stop, we all know he checking me out." Haley smiled having a little bit of a bounce in her step, carring he new pair of shoes.

"Sure, whatever totour girl." Brooke winked at her as they walked to the food court.

"Im not hungry." Haley groaned.

"Ive got the munchies like you wouldnt know!" Brooke buzzed.

"Brooke?"

"Yes, peyton." brooke answered.

"Are you drunk?"

"Peyton are you slow? you dont get the munchies when your drunk."

"Yeah, if brooke smoked weed, she just wouldnt be there anymore. she doest have enough brain cells too spare." Haley laughed.

"Meanie." Brooke shook her head.

THey kept walking until they passed a manernity store and haley stopped.

"Lets go in here guys." she said.

"Heley why would any of us need to go in there." peyton asked her.

"Oh my god! oh my god! Ahhhh!" Brooke screamed and jumped on Haley.

Peyton just stood there for a second, and then it his her.

"Haley?" Peyto questied her and Haley just nodded her head.

Haley lost it and startd to cr y as her best friends embraced her in front of the manernity store. This was going to be a long nine months, and she knew they would be there for her every step of the way...as would Nathan.

* * *

AN- how do you like it? i think i like this, let me know f you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Love?

I know it has been forever since I have updated. I really am sorry a lot of things have been going on…I love all so much for reviewing!

* * *

"When did you find out?" Peyton cried at Brooke as they sat in front of the mall eating their ice-cream.

"About 3-days ago." Haley said rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe your going to be a mommy." Brooke said for the hundredth time!

"Me either, I'm so scared." Haley frowned a little.

Peyton put her arm Haley and squeezed her shoulder.

"Haley, you are going to be the best mom, and me and Brooke will be there for you every sep of the way, we will even kill Nathan's mom if we have too." Peyton gave a half-smile at her friend.

Haley started to cry.

"Oh I'm just so emotional." Haley sniffed and she cried into her half-eaten ice cream.

"Hey, does Lucas know?" Brooke asked.

"He should by now Nathan was suppose to be telling him wile we were out." Haley wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You want to go back to the house?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Haley sniffed standing up.

"Will Lucas be there?" Brooke asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes, and you will go and then tell him how much you love him!" Peyton told Brooke sternly.

"Nooo!" Brooke pouted.

"Let's go ladies" Haley said leading the way.

* * *

"Ok Hales see you in a bit, I love you too." Nathan closed his cell phone and smiled at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked him not liking the smile he was seeing.

"Nothing." Nathan smiled wider.

"Man just tell me."

"They are all on their way over." Nathan gleamed.

"Yes?" Lucas asked confused.

Nathan walked over to the couch and sat down picking up a game controller.

"Lets play."

"No, Nathan tell me." Lucas said setting his game controller down.

"Tell you what?" Nathan asked innocently.

Lucas went to hit Nathan but Nathan jumped off the couch before Lucas could hit him.

"Brooke's coming with Haley and Peyton." Nathan laughed as Lucas face got very serious.

"Man!" Lucas groaned.

"Now your gonna have to tell her!" Nathan laughed again.

Lucas rubbed his face hard and sighed.

"Nat, you don't understand this is the hardest thing for me."

"Ok, Luke why don't we switch, you tell my parents that Haley's pregnant and I will tell Brooke that you love her, Deal?" Nathan questioned him.

Lucas looked up at him and then laughed.

"No way!" Lucas then laughed at Nathan's suddenly very serious face.

"That's not funny." Nathan shook his head.

"How am I going to tell her?" Lucas said getting back to Brooke.

The conversation was interrupted by the girls voices outside the front door and the jangling of keys.

"I don't know but think quickly because they're here." Nat smiled and then tapped his brother's shoulder as he walked over to the door.

Lucas walked over to the door by Nathan.

Haley walked in with 3 bags. Peyton and Brooke followed in right behind her.

Haley, Nathan and Peyton quickly went into the living room leaving Brooke and Lucas by the kitchen.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas winced, _that was weak._

"Lucas, what's up?" Brooke tried to brush him off and walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Lucas asked her very gently.

* * *

A/N how is it? Do you like it so far? Let me know 


End file.
